smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Smurf's Favorite Thing: With Reporter Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
A Smurf's Favorite Thing '''is a mini-story in the Smurfs: The Devereaux Story universe that features Reporter Smurf interviewing his fellow Smurfs. This mini-story is written in transcript form. The Story '''Reporter: (taps on the camera) Is this thing on? Oh, there we go. Hello, fellow viewers! Reporter Smurf here with the crew to explore some insight information on the Smurfs around us! I will ask one question, one question only, and see the varied answers that they have come up with! So, let's get started! (Camera switches to just a random Smurf. Reporter adjusts the camera so it doesn't look staticy. Camera will switch when different Smurfs speak.) Reporter: Here's the question you have to answer. What is your favorite thing? Random: '''Hmm...uh, warm sunshine? '''Greedy: '''Definetly when Baker makes these fluffy cakes! (Stuffs the whole piece into his mouth) '''Hefty: You probably know already. Reporter: No, I dont. Hefty: '''You should, but it's working out, improving these guns! (Flexes his muscles) '''Smurfette: Oh, how can I decide? I love lots of things! Flowers, nature, and fashion! Tee hee! Farmer: '''Purty much tending to ma garden heer. I love ma garden. '''Painter: Why, painting, mom ami! It's my greatest passion, and greatest art form in the world! Brainy: Basically, I like doing my studies and being the most helpful Smurf in the village. Everyone appreciates me! Reporter: '(sarcastically) Yea, sure. '''Lazy: '(yawns) Naps. 'Observant: '(peeks out from his newspaper with a hole) Huh? '''Vanity: '''Myself (looks into his mirror) Oh, you handsome Smurf, you! (Kisses it) '''Eska: '''THE SOULS OF HUMAN FLESH! (Bursts out laughing) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can we do that again? '''Eccentric: Nothing feels better than frying a good Smurfburger! Baker: Nothing feels better than Eccentric and I making good food! Yummy! Glacia: (glares) You going away. Reporter: Yeesh, okay. Mona: Benny Smurf! Eska: (off screen) HEY! THAT WAS MY ORIGINAL ONE! Poet: Making poems, such as An Ode to Favorite Things! Enamored: Smurfette! Oh, how I love that girl! Ooh! Jokey: Playing pranks! Haha! Plus, the faces they make afterwards! Handy: I just love making new things to help my village! Tailor: (While measuring a mannequin) Making the greatest outfits to fit every Smurf. After all, each Smurf has individuality! Grouchy: Nothing! Reporter: Are you sure, Grouchy? Grouchy:...Well...to be honest...being wtih my family of Smurfs tends to make me happy...sometimes. Doctor: Knowing that my patients are well taken care of. Spiro: Spending time with my best friend in the world, Eska. Bash: Staying positive! Britze:...animals... Benny: (blushes) Compliments. Felipe: Having the courage to keep going! Plus the ladies! Papa: The happiness of my Smurfs. Seeing that every one of them is enjoying the lives they have right now. Even yours, Reporter. Reporter: (turns the camera, which sees his face) (sniffs) Wow. Papa, that was...deep! Reporter: In conclusion, every Smurf have a favorite thing. What started as a simlpe question turned out to be a beautiful thing: enjoying lives to the fullest. This has been Reporter Smurf with Questions for Smurfs! Tune in next time to see what other question I have in store for you! Smurf ya later! Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Interview stories